Anxiety
by Depression4real
Summary: Yuri goes to show that he literally can't live without Viktor. Some smut involved. Cute story about anxiety
1. Sleep

*Note:This was before they got engaged so...it's like in the middle of season 1.

As the sun rose up to the sky,Yuri was already awake. He was almost out the door,when he turned back to make sure Viktor wasn't there. He walked outside into the cold to start his daily run. He ran the usual route he goes and stopped for breaks. He was confused. Viktor was always up to greet him whenever he would run. Maybe he was gonna be back at the house and give him one of his obnoxious hugs. He didn't know why,but this bothered him. He immediately stopped running and got onto his knees. "Does Viktor still even like me? He probably left since I'm helpless. I'll never be as good as a skater as him." Yuri burst into tears. He was starting to have an anxiety attack. That's when he sucked up his feelings and got up to continue running.

Today Yuri decided to stop to get ice cream after his run when that's when his phone rang. It was from Viktor. The tears Yuri mopped into his face earlier started coming back. He didn't know why he was anxious. He knew Viktor was at his home probably chilling in the hot spring. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to think that. He clicked the answer button,and started tearing up. He could hear Viktor's voice start saying, "Hey Yuri." "Viktor I know you don't want to be my coach anymore. You should've just told me. I know I'm useless,but you made me feel worse for not telling me your going back to Russia..." Viktor started laughing. "Ahh...Yuri,I think the heat has got to your head. You had another anxiety attack about me didn't you?" Yuri blushed. "Yuri I'm not gonna leave you. You are one of the most spectacular skaters I've seen. You are also really hot." "What?" "I said that you're a good skater." That made him smile. It took a while to realize that tears have streamed his cheeks. "Now the real reason I've called you is that you should have been here by now." "Oh sorry,I went to get Ice cream. Why weren't you up this morning?" "Is that how you had that anxiety attack?" "Maybe..." "Well I was sleeping in. It's Saturday." "Oh..." Yuri ended up getting out of line. "C'mon back home . I've got a surprise for you."

Yuri started walking home,feeling no emotion. He felt embarrassed that he thought that Viktor was leaving. He also felt dumb. Maybe it would've been better if Viktor would coach someone better than him,like Yurio. He sighed feeling the dumbest he's ever felt. As he walked up to the door,he felt a surge of happiness. Viktor's presence always cheered him up. He opened the door and saw a plain old living room that was there before. He sighed.

"Yuri is that you?" He could hear Viktor yell across the room.

"Don't yell in the House,Viktor. It disturbs the other guests."

"Come quick!" Yuri chuckled a little. He was curious on what Viktor was doing. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything that causes destruction. Or anything sexual for that matter. Even if it was something he didn't like,he had to pretend to. For Viktor's sake. He walked into the room where Viktor's voice was coming from. Which was his own. He walked in and saw Viktor without a shirt on. He was looking in the box that hid his Viktor Nikiforov posters.

"Gotta say,you love me don't you?" Yuri gave him a dirty look.

"Shut up. What are you doing?" He backed up as he spoke. He didn't feel like having sex with someone he barely knew. "What's my surprise,Viktor?" He said Nervously.

"Oh don't Worry,Yuri. It'll be fine." Yuri ran out of the room. He ran all the way to the

front door until he made a realization. 'Viktor's not gonna hurt me',he thought. He ran back to the room with an apologetic look. Viktor look annoyed. "I'm sorry Viktor..." "Shhh...That's a thing in a past. Now let me show you your surprise." Viktor walked downstairs to the hot spring. It had little led lights all around it. It also had a sign that read 'I love you Yuri!' "What is this,Viktor?" "It's to say I love you..." "But I thought I was supposed to be the one that thanks you. You know,for coaching me." "Well I'm just saying I love you,Yuri..." "Well thanks-" " Now let's take a dip into the hot spring shall we?" Just then,Viktor started stripping off the rest of his clothes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "I said let's take a dip." Yuri started making uncomfortable groans. "Shut up,Yuri. Just get in." The Japanese skater watched as his famous idol stripped down naked and started putting his feet into the water. "Yuri,strip off your clothes." "No way,people will see me naked." "This is a hot spring. People have probably seen others naked." "But..." "C'mon in." Yuri shivered. "Hey yuri,you'll put on a show for me." Yuri finally nodded and began stripping off his shirt. Yuri could faintly hear Viktor moan.

"Viktor,just stop. You know what I'll stop."

"Wait Yuri,please. Just for 5 minutes."

"You know rape is illegal."

"I don't want to f**k you. I just want to hang with you." Yuri thought on this. He decided to get in the hot spring. He began by fully stripping off his shirt. He saw Viktor with the same look he's always had. He then took off his sweat pants and then finally his boxers. He used his legs to cover his private parts. "Get in. It's warm."

Yuri dipped his feet in the water. Then his entire body. Viktor was right. It was warm. I mean,Yuri already knew that the water was warm. He's been growing up in the same place all this life. "I love you,Yuri." He blushed. He didn't know what to say. "Um...I love you as a coach." Viktor blinked at him. "Oh come on. You know you love me. Why else would you have 30 posters of me." "Fine," Yuri admitted, "I do love you." "Say it like you mean it." "I love you,Viktor. That's why I was scared when I thought you would leave. Your everything to me." "Now that's more like it. Now why were so scared for me to see you naked?" "Isn't it obvious?" Viktor smirked. He brought his fingers down to Yuri's abdominal. Then he walked his fingers all the way up to his neck. Yuri tried to speak,but no words came out. "Shhh...Yuri. Right now silence is what we need." Viktor brought his fingers to Yuri's mouth. Yuri brought his younger out to lick Viktor's finger. He moaned. "C'mon man. You can't get turned on by getting your finger licked. Viktor chuckled.

Yuri moved in closed to for a kiss,and Viktor didn't say no. There two mouths collided,crashing like waves against each other. Then Viktor slipped his tongue into Yuri's mouth. They licked each other's throats,until one of the 2 skaters turned to the side to end their kiss. "Y'know the option is still open." "Yuri shook his head. "I'm not going to have sex with you." "Okay,whatever you want,my prince." It was still the afternoon. "Hey um Viktor." "Yes Yuri." "Do you think maybe we should've brought towels out here with us?" "Crap. Oh it doesn't matter anyway."


	2. Run

The next day,Yuri woke up and saw Viktor sitting at the edge of his bed. He screamed. "Yuri,it's just me." He gasped. "Why are you in my room?" "I don't know." He sighed. "Yuri,I've slept with you before,why is this so bad?" Yuri gave him a confused look. "What... I'm sorry,Viktor. I don't know what's up with me lately." The Russian skater smiled. "It's fine. Now get out of bed,we need to get to the rink."

As they walked up the hill to go to the rink,they walked in silence. "Um...Viktor,can we pretend yesterday didn't happen?" "Okay,fine by me." As they opened the door,a chill ran down Yuri's back. They stopped at a bench to put on for Yuri skates. Viktor sneaked a smirk back at Yuri. "What was-" He quietly shushed him. "Just continue on what you're doing." He got up and put the blades to the ice. I skated around a bit to warm up. The whole practice,Viktor was smirking at Yuri when he wasn't talking. After Practice,Yuri went to go on his run,but Viktor stopped him. "C'mon,have a chill today." "Okay..." he said unreasonably. Viktor grabbed his hand and led him into a direction that wasn't his house. "No where you can take me is a surprise,Viktor. I've lived here all my life." Viktor kept walking. He stopped at a random part on a sidewalk. "Viktor!" Viktor chuckled. "Yuri,are you okay? You've seen extremely stressed lately. Or anxious." Yuri blushed. "I'm not feeling anxious. I'm fine really. Viktor didn't look satisfied. "Yuri,I know something's wrong. Just tell me what's going on."

"Viktor,I promise you,I'm fine. Let's just go back home so I can go on my run." Viktor frowned. A deep frown that would make anyone feel insecure. "You know you can talk to me about anything." Yuri sighed. He was trying to find the right words to describe his situation. "Well,umm... I still think that I'm not good enough for you,and that you'll leave to Russia without telling me. I just want you to tell me if I'm awful. Just tell me that you're going to leave. Because I know you will go back to skating,or go coach Yurio..." Viktor smiled. "You really think that. I told you yesterday that I'm not going to leave. Even if you do suck (which you don't) that's what coaching is for." Yuri fell to his knees. Tears started pouring. "Should I kiss you?" "No! Just leave me alone right now." 'At first I thought that he wasn't getting enough support while skating. Maybe he feels as if he's not loved at all. Even though he knows tons of people love him,'Viktor thought.

"Okay get up." Yuri looked up. "Huh?" "I can't stand something so graceful look so depressed. Now get up,we're going on a run." Yuri grudgingly got up. They both began to start jogging. "See this isn't so bad isn't it? Now let's speed up a bit." The jogging turned into running. They ran for an hour,then decided to head home.


End file.
